


"Secret" and "Sleepless nights"

by Temporary



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temporary/pseuds/Temporary
Summary: Secrets: Newt and Thomas is hanging out in the Safe Haven talking about some silly secrets.Sleepless nights: It’s in the safe haven, Newt didn’t make it. Thomas can’t sleep and goes to talk to Newt





	"Secret" and "Sleepless nights"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evekle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/gifts).



**Title: Secret**

**Fandom: The Maze Runner**

**Pairing: Newtmas**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Words: 591**

**Summary: Newt and Thomas is hanging out in the Safe Haven talking about some silly secrets.**

 

“Thomas”

 

A soft voice breaking him out of his slumber. He began blinking to try and gain focus before finally settling on a familiar face in front of him.

 

“Hey” he whispered as the tiredness didn’t allow him a louder voice. Thomas let his hand meet the golden locks of the boy laying beside him in the summer grass. Soft like cotton against his fingers.

 

“I have a secret” the boy said mischievous with a smirk dancing on his lips. Oh those pink lips. Thomas could watch them all day. Preferably kiss them but he didn’t mind just gazing as well. But at the moment Newts comment had gained his interest and he broke loose his gaze from his lips and to his eyes instead. 

 

“Yeah?” Thomas questioned. He tried to shuffle himself into more of a sitting position and leaned against the tree behind him. The blonde following his moves and doing the same. 

 

Thomas couldn’t help but feel a small burning in the pit of his stomach at the boys words. They never kept secrets from each other. Not after everything they’ve been through. They had made it through the maze, the scorch even made it to the safe haven after the city fell. It had almost been five years ago since they left the city, but Thomas remembered it like yesterday. The panic he had felt, and how close it had been for Newt. How close he had been to death.

 

Newt wasn’t the only one in the safe haven who had tasted the bitter taste of death but had managed to break through. Had he been trapped just for one more hour, he would have been past the gone. And there is no way going back from there. From that day they had all made the promise. Him, Thomas, Minho, Fry, Brenda and Gally. To never keep secrets from each other. It had almost killed Newt. And he knew that would’ve broke the rest. Especially Tommy.

 

So him sitting here, telling Thomas that he had a secret, wasn’t in the ordinary. And he noticed the worryness in Thomas’s eyes.

“It’s a good secret” he reassured him. Tension left Thomas’s body and Newt’s smile grew a bit wider. 

 

“Well, are you gonna tell me then?” the impatience in Thomas’s voice was almost touchable. It was like sitting on needles.

 

“Fine, I will, I will.” Newt giggled. He actually giggled. Thomas was perplexed at the sight. He grew warm from it, but it was almost out of character for Newt to be like this. So childlike and bubbly.

 

Then Newt leaned in and his lips brushed lightly against Thomas’s ear. “I’m in love with you” his breath tickling Thomas. The smile that erupted on Thomas quickly erupted into laughter. A soft laughter.

 

“Newt are you for real? That’s your secret”. Suddenly all the tiredness and worryness washed away. “We’re getting married in three days! I kind of figured you we’re in love with me when I asked you to marry me!” Thomas said shaking his head.

 

“Well, I am in love with you either way” Newt beamed placing a kiss on Thomas’s rosy cheeks. Thomas instantly took the chance to lock his lips with Newt’s instead of just a cheek kiss. But it was quickly interrupted as the smile didn’t leave Thomas’s face. And kissing with a smile on your face isn’t the easiest way. It’s a bit too much teeth.

 

“I’m in love with you too” Thomas whispered before hiding his face in the crook of Newt’s neck. 

  
  
  


**Title: Sleepless nights**

**Fandom: The Maze Runner**

**Pairing: Newtmas mainly, Minaris, Frenda secondary**

**Genre: Angst**

**Words: 1069**

**Warnings: Major character death**

**Summary: It’s in the safe haven, Newt didn’t make it. Thomas can’t sleep and goes to talk to Newt**

 

Thomas bolted out of bed. Cold sweat draped his body and shivers went down his spine. His oh so ever empty bed felt extremely harsh and he could swear his heart was about to jump out from his chest. He shook his head and blinked rapidly in a desperate attempt to get rid of the pictures filling his mind. Newt’s dead body on the concrete ground inside Wickeds walls. But no matter what he did the picture didn’t left. 

 

After what felt like hours his breath finally steadied and he got out of bed. Barefoot, he wandered out of his cabin. The camp was completely silent as no one else was awake. The sky was filled with stars and the sun nowhere to be seen. He sneaked away from the camp and to the graveyard. Well technically it wasn’t that many people actually buried there. Most of the victims had been cremated and spread either in the ocean or away with the wind. The graveyard we’re only tombstones and a place to remember and grief.

 

Thomas quickly found his way through the darkness to the spot he visited almost every night. The grass was covered in dew but he didn’t mind so he sat down, his legs crossing each other. The stone in front of him was small and soft. Lillies flourished around it and if it wasn’t for all the pain flowing in his chest he might have seen how beautiful it really was.

 

His fingers traced the letters engraved in the tomb as so many nights before. It had been eight years since he last saw the boy whose name stared blankly at him. Newt.

 

He sat like that for a while, just feeling the carvings and the lillies. He cleared his throat, as quietly as he could even though no one would hear him. The nearest cabin was his own and even that was slightly isolated from the rest of the camp. It’s how he wanted it to be.

 

“Hey Newt” he began. His voice felt soar. “It’s been eight years now. On the day actually.” A sigh escaped his body.

 

“Brenda and Fry’s baby is almost 6 months now. It’s incredible to see them as parents.” A smile threatening to break out. “They’re wonderful parents. The love they have for him, that all of us have, is amazing. It’s great to see that new life is possible.”

 

He blinked back some tears before continuing. “You know Minho and Aris has finally moved in together also. It was about time they did. The wedding is only days away you know?”

 

“It’s going to be beautiful. Fry is obviously making the food and Gally and I have been working on the decorations for weeks. Minho is always around too. He wants it to be absolutely perfect.” He shook his head slightly and the air became silent.

 

He took a sharp breath before speaking again. “And you know Gally is keeping busy. Obviously now with the wedding but before that too. We spend a lot of the time together actually. Not that we talk that much but he always has projects and buildings to build. So I try to help as much as I can.” He snorted quickly. “I think Gally has finally, after all this time, just let me work as much as I want. You know how he used to not let me work” A heaviness in his chest. “I hate not working. Working keeps my hand busy and my mind as well”.

 

The hours when Gally didn’t have any work for him he always wondered around the glade seeking something to occupy himself with. But lately there hadn’t been much. Thomas had then began gardening the graveyard and keeping it tidy. 

 

“Minho still worries about me. They all do actually.” he whispered. “It’s not that hard to tell that they do. You should see their faces. I feel them everywhere I go.” He choked on his words. “I wish you were here with me.” he said so quietly that he barely heard it himself.

 

“Do you remember those nights in the glade? There wasn’t many but there were a few.” he began. Salt filling his mouth as tears rolled from his eyes. “When we just laid in the grass and talked about nothing. And how I stroke my fingers across your face. Trying to remember your features.” As on queue his fingers twitched. “I can still feel it sometimes you know?” his voice cracking.

 

“Your cheeks. Your chin, your lips. How your nose bent and how soft your eyelashes were.” He closed his eyes. “I remember the night when I told you I was in love with you”

 

“God, what I would do just to see that smile again Newt” he clenched his fists. “All I ever wish for is to see that smile again” he whined. “Do you remember how we never let go of each other? How in the scorch, even when it felt like the sun was burning of our skin, we still held each other by the pinky fingers. 

The tears had made its way all the way down to his chest now and he tried to wipe it off as well as he could. The salt sticky against his skin.

 

“Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you? We were still in the glade then. It was one of those nights when I tried to remember your face. And how we laughed and talked for hours” He sighed. “And then I tried to be as secretive as I could. Telling you I had a secret to tell you. Just being mischievous… And you were so nervous about what I was about to say. You were so beautiful… And then I tried to tease you just a little bit more by not letting you know immediately until I couldn’t hold it in anymore and just blurted out that I loved you. Love. You.” He looked down at his hands. They were cold and stiff. “I still love you” he whispered. “I’ve never stopped.” He bit his lip before groaning slightly.

 

“Eight years, Newt. I miss you every second.” Thomas sighed before he laid down in the damp grass next to the tombstone as so many other nights before. “I hope I get to see you again. I love you” he whispered before exhaustion dragged him into sleep.


End file.
